Don't Hold Back
by sesrin66
Summary: This is a lemon. One of my first. Its after the timeskip, Naruto and Sakura have been together after Sasuke left, now Sasuke has come back, not for Sakura..but Naruto! It's Yaoi too, if you haven't caught on
1. New Life

Naruto lay atop of the pink haired girl named Sakura. His man parts deep into her's, making her moan and call his name out. They had been doing this some odd times out, it was just usually the makeout session, but this time they went all the way. And they could both say it felt amazingly good. Naruto's body was held above her, but not on her as to not crush her, his arms holding up on the bed. He roked back in forth and finally felt the cumming of both of them and with that he pulled out.

Naruto lay across from Sakura, but soon feeling her cuddle up around him, touching his chest kissing his cheek as though both tried to catch their breath. Sakura started to speak, even though she could barely catch her breath, "Your amazing Naruto."She said with a smile. "I really think I'm falling for you."She finally said. After Sasuke had left she just wasn't alive anymore, she just wasn't herself. And it really hurt Naruto because he had always had a thing for her, so slowly but surely he got her to open up and become pretty good friends. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and they soon fell asleep.

Morning soon hit and Sakura got up, since she went to practice and learn from Tsuande practically everyday. "Bye Naruto. Be a good boy while I'm gone."She said with a giggle as she soon left Naruto. He laid on the bed looking over at the window uneasily. He was still nude from the night before, seeing as he fell right to sleep. So he decided now would be a good time to get those clothes on.

Naruto jumped out of the bed now completely showing his nudity, his chest that was firmly built now, or at least for how a fifteen year old ninja's chest should look. He was a bit taller, but not by much, he grabbed his clothes holding them in his hand. He was about to put them on, but all of a sudden heard footsteps in on the wooden floor. The odd thing was, it wasn't by the door it was by the window; which was in the completely oppisite direction of the door.

Naruto dropped his clothes in a shocked expression not expecting to see this stranger. So now this stranger got a view of Naruto's **whole body.**


	2. It Can't Be!

Naruto looked up at the boy with a shocked and amused face. He was glad to see the boy, so glad he forgot he was even nude. Sasuke gave Naruto an emotionless look, the one he pretty much gives everyone. Even though he looked this way his heart was beating like crazy from seeing Naruto this way. "S-Sasuke…what...are you doing here..?"Naruto finally asked. Sasuke turned around once Naruto spoke, trying to get words out, "Naruto..get your clothes on!"He said in a low pleading voice, even though he knew he still wanted to see Naruto's naked body.

Naruto blushed at this realizing he was still nude, and to make matters worse his once friend was standing in front of him looking at him. Naruto blushed, red at this concept. He finally got his clothes on, and stood over by Sasuke. "So explain..why are you here..?"Naruto asked, as Sasuke turned around figuring Naruto had his clothes back on.

Sasuke began to explain his story, "I left Orochimaru and came back here. I think I'm just going to find away to avenge my clan on my own, but for now, I need some where to hide so they can't find me and so Kohnha can't find me."Sasuke said, his eyes were pleading, but his face wasn't so much. Naruto understood what he wanted though.

Naruto looked relieved he was back where he belonged, but he wasn't sure if he could hide Sasuke in his apartment, especailly when Sakura lived with him there too. "Sasuke..you can't stay here..things have changed…Sakura lives with me now.."He said, even though he did kind of want Sasuke there, just so he could make sure that he wouldn't leave again. Sasuke felt a little awkward when he said that Sakura was living with him, and a bit jealous. "I'll stay outside hidden outside on the roof."

Naruto sighed as he was deciding what to do, he couldn't resist Sasuke's black eyes, and didn't want Sasuke to go away so easily so he nodded. "Alright, but you better quiet."He said, not sure why he said that, after all Sasuke was a ninja. Sasuke gave the first emotion since seeing Naruto; he gave a quick smirk, even though it quickly faded away.

Sasuke and Naruto walked over to the table in the kitchen, sitting down as they talked to one another. And about things that happened in Kohna, about Sakura and him, about random things. But then the conversation turned from Naruto's question, "I've been wondering Sasuke..why the sudden change..in coming back home…?"Naruto asked, looking into Sasuke's soft black eyes.

Sasuke shrugged at this question, "I don't know..it just clicked in my mind..I thought it was time…I wouldn't worry why I came back.."Sasuke said, his eyes trailing off to the table, away from Naruto's beautiful blue eyes that were drawing him into him more than his body.

Naruto nodded and looked down at the table, thinking of asking another question, but he heard footsteps coming towards the door. "Damn...That's probably Sakura."He said as they both stood up. Sasuke started to walk over to the window, pulling up, sticking one foot out before he looked back to Naruto, "Until tommorow."He said, his last words leaving Naruto out of breath, then turning towards the door as Sakura came in.

Sakura smiled over at Naruto as she soon walked over to him, "See..told you I'd come back more."She said with a giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him on the lips, and he kissed her back. Naruto dragged her over to the bed, still intwined with their lasting kiss. Sakura started to unzip Naruto's clothes off, most of it coming off, stopping right before she came to his crotch. She heard a noise, like a rock or a knock on the window, she looked over in that direction, wondering what it was. "Naruto..did you hear that..?"She asked, whispering to him. Naruto shook his head, "Don't worry about it." He whispered as he pressed his lips against her's to make her continue as he then started to take her clothes off. Then she heard another knock, and another and she finally gave up rolling off of Naruto and on to her side. "I know there is something out there, and I'm not doing anything."She said in a stubborn tone, as she closed her eyes getting to sleep.

Naruto sighed, he was almost naked, and almost had her. He looked over at the window wondering what the knock was, he closed his eyes about to fall asleep when it hit him, it was _Sasuke_.

* * *

**Hey, just wanted to thank you readers, sorry this chapter was pretty boring, next chapter is going to heat up a bit. Leave me some reviews. I'll probably get the next chapter up today or later tommorow.**


	3. First Kiss

Morning soon had hit, Naruto still was lying asleep on his bed, his shirt was off so his bare chest was showing, his eyes were closed shut but his face was bubbly and happy, even though no smile was even on his face at all. Sasuke slipped through the window, since he saw Sakura leave earlier already.

Sasuke climbed in the apartment, he looked around for Naruto, but soon spotted him on the bed resting. Sasuke couldn't't stop himself he walked over there watching Naruto as he rested. He was resisting the urge to touch him, even though he wanted to do it so badly.

As Sasuke was standing right by him, Naruto began to open his eyes, showing the blue eyes that Sasuke couldn't't resist. Naruto quickly jump up, sitting on the bed now, "Sasuke! How long have you been here…"He asked, as he stood out of the bed, leaning down to grab his shirt, soon putting it on.

Sasuke shrugged at his question, "Just came, actually."He said, as he walked over to the kitchen with Naruto, they were both standing by the table, but Naruto moved over to grab some ramen and heat it up before he ate it. Naruto remembered about last night, and decided to ask Sasuke all about that. "So..last night..the oddest thing happened..there was knocking on the window. Strange, huh?"Naruto said with a grin, like he had caught Sasuke at his own action.

Sasuke just shook his head, "I don't understand."He said a bit shyly. He was kind of hoping Naruto didn't't catch on, because it was of course him. "You were the one who knocked on the window. Why would you do that..?…Jealous?"Naruto said with a childish grin. He now felt like he had one this round. "You wish."Sasuke said with another quick smirk. "Then why?"Naruto commented back, folding his arms together this time. Sasuke rolled his eyes, as he watched Naruto, "Baka, you ask too many questions…"He said. Naruto growled under his breath as he approached Sasuke grabbing his shoulder. "Tell me,"Naruto begged.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine. I'll tell you. But I don't think your going to like what you have to here."Sasuke admitted to Naruto. Naruto gave a quiet laugh, "Try me."He said. "Your so…naïve you don't even see the things in front of you…" Sasuke said, as he started walking towards Naruto. This only made Naruto continue to back up so Sasuke didn't't come too close to him. "You see, the funny thing is…I sdon't want Sakura."Sasuke said.

At this point Naruto was against the wall, and Sasuke was directly in front of him. He pulled in close enough that their hot breath Clinged together in the air, soon hitting one another face. "So being the baka you are, I'm sure you haven't caught on. Here's a hint."He said, right after pressing his lips against Naruto's. He closed his eyes as he did so, but Naruto's eyes widened, not sure if he was ready for that to happen, they soon close to as he found comfort in Sasuke, knowing he had wanted to do this for sometime. Naruto pressed tongue against Sasuke's now, their tongues fighting until Sasuke's had one pressing into Naruto's mouth. Naruto now wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

Sasuke let the kiss go, now biting Naruto's lower lip teasingly. Naruto's heart was going crazy to this point, and he knew what he wanted. He wanted to go all the way and have Sasuke inside of him. He wanted more, and he hadn't't even noticed that he said, "Don't stop."

Sasuke started to take Naruto shirt off, showing his bare chest again. Sasuke kissed along Naruto's chest, wanting to do this so badly. Sasuke had almost taken off all his clothes, but stopped at his crotch, realizing Sakura was back home. Sasukle growled under his breath.

Sasuke walked over to the window, one foot out the door, "We'll finish this tomorrow."He said with a smirk as he soon left. Naruto quickly put his clothes all back on and walked over to the sink splashing water on his face so he didn't't look as hot as he felt.

Sakura came in with a smile, but Naruto told her he just wanted to go to sleep, pushing her away without even realizing it. Was he falling for Sasuke? And falling away from Sakura? The weird thing to Naruto was that as he laid in his bed falling asleep again, he realized he couldn't't't wait till the next day.


	4. What's Happened Now?

Naruto had woken up bright and early

Naruto had woken up bright and early. He left before Sakura had gotten up to avoid trying to talk to her. He didn't want to think about her, because each time he did he remembered Sasuke and how he felt and smelled. And how much his body wanted him. He was craving him. But he didn't want to accept that, because he was in love with Sakura. The one person he has always wanted to be with. So why the sudden feelings for Sasuke? Just because he came back in his life, and kissed him.

Naruto was out at the training grounds, he had been practicing hard so far; taking his frustration out on the boards and etc. He was now by the small pond, very clear and beautiful pond, though rippled a bit when Naruto placed hi hands in it, making the water become a bit bloody. "Still as weak as ever, huh?"He heard a voice.

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke standing behind him with a sly smirk. He had his hands on his hips, Naruto looked up at him with amazement and happiness to see him again. But shortly reminded himself that he shouldn't be having such feelings for him, he should reserve such feelings for Sakura. Naruto grinned at Sasuke, before dropping it, looking down at his reflection from the water. "Why are you out here?"Naruto said, a little coldly.

Sasuke shrugged as he walked a bit closer to Naruto, "I noticed you left the house..so I decided to see where you went to.."Sasuke admitted, of course not going to even add how he had wanted to touch Naruto again. "Figures you'd come here."He said sarcastically. Sasuke bent down so he was close enough to Naruto's lips he would only need to move a bit further to touch his lips.

Naruto backed up a little, smelling Sasuke intoxicating aroma. He was sure if he didn't back away he probably would of touched his perfect soft lips. Naruto's heart was beating like crazy as he rolled his eyes at Sasuke. "Sure."He said in a low tone. He moved his body back again since Sasuke was trying yet again to get closer to him.

"Why are you trying to avoid me?"Sasuke asked, his eyes turning from that sarcastic, I-know-everything look, to a soft, hurt look.

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Like you would know."

Sasuke scoffed at this, and he leaned closer into Naruto, only having him back his body up this time. "See?"He said, more in a plead.

"See what?"Naruto told him, like he didn't know what he was doing.

"You keep pushing yourself away."

"Why would I do that..?"

"I don't know…like I would ever know whst goes through _your_ mind." Sasuke told him, tapping Naruto's head, with a smirk.

Naruto rolled his eyes again, "Look..it's just-"Naruto began, but got cut off by Sasuke suddenly pouncing him to the ground. Naruto started to squirm a bit, "Get off of me."He argued with Sasuke. Yet Sasuke wasn't listening to him at all. "You didn't seem to mind yesterday."Sasuke said with a smirk, inching closer to Naruto's lips.

Just as Sasuke was about to touch Naruto's lips, Naruto hit him clear shot across his cheek. Naruto slid away from under Sasuke. "..T-that was a different day..I was horny..things have changed."He said, not even daring to look at Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke was touching his cheek, where he had been slapped, he was still a bit stunned to be hit by Naruto like that. "I'm in love with Sakura..not **you."** He said very coldly as he stood back up, starting to walk away. "I'm still your best friend..but I don't need you that close to me again."He said, before leaving the training grounds.

Naruto had wasted the day just eating some ramen and walking around the village, avoiding Sakura as much as he could. Sasuke didn't seem like a problem to avoid, he hadn't even made some witty comment or started a fight with Naruto. That was what probably hurt him the most, but it was his fault.

Naruto arrived back at the house, rather late at night, he didn't want to talk to Sakura, or anyone for that matter. To his surprise she was still up, sitting on the bed waiting for him. She quickly jumped up when she saw Naruto walk in. "Naruto..is something the matter..?"She said in a saddened tone. "Your home late."She told him, like he hadn't even realized what time it was.

Naruto shook his head as he took off his shoes and his jacket. He laid his headband on on the dresser and got in his bed. "I'm fine..tired as hell though."He told her, as he looked out at the night sky. Sakura laid back down on the bed beside Naruto, laying kisses around his ear that would normally tingle him, but held no effect at the moment. "I've been lonely..wanting your company."She said, in between kisses. "Not..right now.."He told her, knowing exactly what she wanted.

Sakura sighed heavily as she turned to the other side, "I don't know what your problem has been lately but…"She had stopped fuming at Naruto, deciding it just wasn't worth it, and she closed her eyes to go to sleep. Naruto had shorty done the same, yet he felt hurt for what he had to Sasuke, and yet he felt nothing towards Sakura. What was happening?


End file.
